Sing the song of Vocaloid
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: Miku started going to school at Hashima Acadamy, suddenly everything goes wrong, her crush Kaito is almost kidnapped. and then her other friend Len gets kidnapped, will they ever see their blonde shota friend again? not lenXmiku
1. Cipher

**Alice: Hello! Me again! This time I'm writing about Vocaloid!**

**Lizzy: She's saying this cause she wrote a Ghost Hunt fanfiction already…**

**Alice: that is Lizzy for those who don't know her**

**Lizzy:*mimicking tone* and that is Alice for those who don't know her!  
Alice: LIZZY!**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* whatever, we do not own Vocaloid or any on the songs. We wish we did but alas, we don't. It would be fun to own Vocaloid, but I don't think its possible.**

**Alice: HEY! Don't go straight to disclaimers!**

**Lizzy: What else will we do?**

**Alice: You are so mean! We can do a lot!**

**Lizzy: Yeah right, do you think our readers care what we have to say?**

**Alice: …. Some of them!**

**Lizzy: Then say something worth their time**

**Alice: I got inspiration for this fanfiction after being introduced to Vocaloids and loving fanfiction so much!  
Lizzy: Not worth their while…**

**Alice: YES!  
Lizzy: Just start the freaking story!**

_First Day of school_

_Miku Hatsune POV_

I looked around at the new hallway, new tile, and new lockers. It was my first day at, Hashima Academy, and I was already being talked about. I looked around at the people here, most the girls wore their hair long and down, unlike me who wore it in pigtails. I saw a group of girls point and laugh, I tried to ignore them. Then I saw them, a group of two people, probably twins with blonde hair. They were smiling and laughing together, they even wore their uniform the same way!

They were walking towards me, the boy ran into me, and at that second the girl hit him, "Len! You know better than to run into girls, especially the new girls" the girl scolded the boy, who must have been Len, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he told the girl apologetically. She smiled in my direction, "Hi! I'm Rin, and this is my brother, Len" I smiled. "I'm Miku" I told them, "so are you two twins?" they nodded, "Oh," I said quietly. It should have been obvious, it was. Then why did I ask, I was confused. The bell rang, I was saved.

"Well see you around!" I said to Rin and Len as we parted for class, "Okay" they said in unison as they went the opposite direction as me. I walked to my classroom, 2-B. I stayed at the front of the class as everyone else took their seat. They all look relatively normal, but I was the only one with blue hair. I sighed, then a girl with pink hair sat in her seat, she was still talking to some of what I figured were her friends, but she didn't look too happy. The teacher came up to me, "Hello, Higarashi-sama" she smiled, "Ohio (good morning) Hatsune, would you like to introduce yourself?" I turned to the class, "Hello I am Miku Hatsune" I smiled and I could swear someone laughed. I blushed and tried to smile and look like I didn't hear it. I guess it worked.

" Okay class I want you to all try and make Hatsune feel welcome here at Hashima" They all nodded, not saying a word, Higarashi-sama told me where to sit, then TO sit, I obeyed. The class was boring, math. I hated that subject. It wasn't hard, just really long and boring. I longed for music.

When the class ended I had Theater. I entered the room, silent. The teacher wasn't there yet, the girl from first hour was in theater with me two, and a few others. She came up to me, "Hi. I didn't get to introduce myself in first hour. I'm Luka" I smiled, "Hi" I felt like I should introduce myself, but technically I already had, so I said nothing. Then the teacher walked in and began the class, saved, again!

Next was my favorite, music, well choir as they called it here. I was relieved, I could finally sing. Luckily I was the first one to get to sing, I was asked to chose a song, so I shoes one called Cipher, I learned it recently, but I had the lyrics memorized, I got up and began to sing without a care in the world.

"Within the distorted vision, some see an image of whispering word with a dry take on life, he sings a song on a bench with a blank face. All the words turn into rubble in this ruined story, burry what you've said deep in the ground where nothing is born, welcome to the banquet of mannequins, they're not going back home. While your philosophy crumbles away. In this room all the irrationalities of the world are accepted, the asymmetric curtain is fraying, Ciphers are everywhere, and how do you describe these points of light breaking through from here? You have no fear of breaking the blocks; your literal personality leads you to spending boring days. You hide yourself and lost your religion, now who are you singing for? In this room all the irrationalities of the world are accepted, the asymmetric curtain is fraying, Ciphers are everywhere, and you visualize your own window and gaze through the depths of the world, but you don't remember the name of this miracle that happened in here. What color did you see? No one can know, yet the game goes on fraught with emotion. Within the distorted vision, some see an image whispering words with a dry take on life. Somehow they know that our philosophy is gone, the philosophy we used to believe. In this room all the irrationalities of the world are accepted, the asymmetric curtain is fraying, Ciphers are everywhere, and how do you describe these points of light breaking through from here? In this room all the irrationalities of the world are accepted, the window is disappearing, Ciphers are everywhere, and you visualize your own window and gaze into the depths of the world, but you don't remember the name of this miracle that happened in here."

I took a deep breath as the class began to applause, "where did you learn that song" the teacher asked. I shrugged, "some friends" the truth, yet also a lie, my friends and I wrote that song, hence why I knew it so well. "It's beautiful" she said. I wished my friends could here this. I would always sing the songs they wrote, but I only sang their songs in front of them until now. If only they could see me. "Thank you" I said as I sat down, "wow you have such a beautiful voice" Luka said as I sat down, "do you want to hang out after school?"

"Where?" I asked her, "here!" she said, then smiled, "me and some friends have a band and I wondered if you wanted to join, well not really a band, more like a choir that has a guitar," she paused trying to make a point so I nodded I understood, without thinking I blurted out, "yes! I would love to join!" it was true, I did, but did I have time?

When school ended I went to the band room with Luka. In there was Rin and Len, we smiled and waved at each other. Then I glanced around, there was another guy, he also had blue hair! I was happy, I wasn't the only one! Luka must have seen me because she said, "that's Kaito" Kaito, what a nice name. My heart race, I walked over to Kaito, "Hi! I'm Miku!" he looked up, "Oh why, hello! I'm Kaito, what beautiful hair you have" I smiled, I could feel myself blushing as I grabbed a pigtail, put it in front of my shoulder and brushed the hair with my fingers, "thank you" I said.

Luka stood on a platform "Ok everyone, lets start practicing!

**Alice: wow!**

**Lizzy: Cipher is one of Miku's newer songs, sorry everyone who wanted it in Japanese, we couldn't find it.**

**Alice: therefore we don't own Cipher!**

**Lizzy: Yes… so we like comments!  
Alice: Yes tell us what you think**

**Alice and Lizzy: See you next time! **


	2. Regret Message

**Alice: Hello! You may have noticed some changes!**

**Lizzy: Yup we changed the summary!**

**Alice: And...something else...**

**Lizzy:*rolls her eyes* the ratings!  
**

**Alice: Oh yeah!  
**

**Lizzy: So what did you think of the last chapter?**

**Alice: Yeah! we didnt get one comment!**

**Lizzy: *wispering* it made Alice very sad...**

**Alice: NO!  
Lizzy: Liar!**

**Alice worked very hard on the story, so next time comment!**

**Alice: anyways we dont own Vocaloid...**

**Lizzy: so your doing diclaimers today! Amazing!  
Alice: What are you implying?**

**Lizzy: do you even know what that means?**

**Alice: Yes, do you?**

**Lizzy: Yes actually I do!**

**Alice: Oh yeah, then what does it mean?**

**Lizzy: I could be asking you the same thing!**

**Alice: to imply is to suggest if you will**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* just get on with the story...**

**_Chior Club_**

**_Miku Hatsune POV_**

"Lets introduce ourselves!" Luka suggested, everyone nodded, "Do you want to start?" she asked me, "okay" I said, she smiled and nodded encouragingly, " I am Miku Hatsune, this is my first day" then everyone else introduce themselves in this order;Kaito, Lily, Defoko, Iroha, Kiku, Kiyoteru, Kurene, Mako, Mariam, Momo, and Nana. When they were done Luka said to me, " there are four more, Meiko, Haku, Hakuo, and Neru. They are all out today performing" I nodded. I had no idea they did performances outside of school! After that there was band practice. All the guys played in it and none of the girls, then everyone sang, well taught me the songs. It seemed like I was already a part of the club. I was greatful for that. Before long Luka said it was over. Luka, Kaito, Rin, Len and I all walked out at the same time. We laughed, Kaito's parents picked him up, Luka took the bus leaving Rin, Len and I.

"So how far away to you two live?" I was breaking a silence for a second they said nothing, " Not far" they stated at the same time. I nodded, "neither do I." I said quietly, then added, " What grade are you two in anyways? I dont see you around a lot." Rin turned towards me, " Oh yeah! Your a first year in high school huh?" I nodded, then she added, " We are in our last year of middle school." That would explain a lot, I was glad I asked. Then it was quiet again. Soon Len said, " This is where we turn away, come on Rin lets go!" then he said, " See you tomorrow, Miku" and left with his sister.

"How was your day?" My mom asked as I walked in the door. "Not bad" I replied, "I'm joining a club OK?" I figured I should tell my mom about the chior that wanted me to join, I wouldnt tell her how I was asked to join, "Oh the chior club thing?" she guessed as she walked out drying her hands, I figured she just finished washing the dished, I nodded. She smiled, " Wow you are doing better than I thought!" I was confused, "What do you mean?" I asked her, she just laughed, "You didnt know you had to be invited into that club! You have to have a wonderful singing voice!" I didnt know that. I guessed they didnt tell me about it 'cause it didnt matter, but still, I wish I had known. My mom sighed, " Be careful" she told me as she walked away, "Why?" I asked her, but it probably looked like I was talking to myself.

I woke up the next morning with the sun on my face, another day. I had something to look forward to today thought. I was thankful for that. I got ready for the day and walked to school. I was walking for about five minuites when I saw Rin and Len, I waved they saw me and smiled halfheartedly. I walked over to them, "Whats wrong?" I asked them, they just said, " They found him" him? that was all they were telling me? "Who?" They just said together, "Dell?" I was about to repeat what I just said then Len interupted me, "Defoko's brother, Luka didnt tell you about him 'cause we thought we wouldnt see him again" Rin sighed then added to Lens thought, " He was kidnapped a few monthes ago," Rin looked up at me, " You sure you want to join the club?" she asked. The question lost me, without thinking I nodded. Then it hit me, my moms questionable warning! This stuff happens a lot at the club! It had to be it! What else could it be?

We got to school, almost late. So I rushed to my class. I sighed when I got there, so much has happened in 2 days. I sat down, greatful for the rest. Then class started.

Today school flew by. Before I knew it, it was time to go to the club, I walked towards the room. Outside of the room I saw Rin, crying, and, I barely heard it, but it was singing. I saw her wipe her eyes sit down and begin to sing emotionally. I walked towards her, listening to her sond without interupting it. She began to sing when I sat next to her,

" machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitari tatazumu shoujo

Komo uni ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsu tae

"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"  
"Kobin ni irete"  
"Umi mi negasaba itso no ika"  
"omoi wa minoru deshou"

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

Kimi wa itsumo watashi wo tama ni  
Nandmo shite kureta no ni

Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari  
kimi wo kamarase tete

nagai wo kanaete kureru kimi  
mou inai kara  
komu umi ni watashi no omoi  
todokete morau no

nagarete iku chiisana negai  
namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO  
tsumi ni kizuko no wa itsumo  
subete owatta ato

Nagarette iku GARASU no kobin  
negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

nagarete iku chiisana negai  
namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO

"moshimo umare kawareru naraba""

There was a long silence until I noticed that the song was over, I looked at her shocked, "Why do you think?" I asked she shrugged. THen she smiled with teary eyes and said, "Thank you Miku, you are my best friend!" She wiped off her tears and went into the room. I followed her. Luka saw us walk in, "You two are late" she stated sternly. Rin shrugged I began to justify myself, "I'm so sor-" she interupted me, "Its ok I was just messing with you." she smiled sweetly. I beleived it and took my seat, "Defoko, you have been waiting, its now your turn" Sefoko seemed to leap in happiness. She went to the middle of the room and began to sing. It was such beautiful song.

Just when she finished, the door opened. I was confused, everyone who was supposed to be here was here. I turned my head towards the door. There stood a slender boy with the same face features as Defoko. "Dell!" I heard her scream as she ran towards her brother, Defoko clung on to him. He has to pry her off. Defoko turned to me, "Dell, this is Miku. She is new. Miku this is my brother, Dell" her eyes seem to smile more than they usually did. I was happy for her.

After some brief catch-ups we returned to practice, everyone was happy, even Rin. Then I realized something,Kaito wasnt there.

**Alice: What happened to Kaito?**

**Lizzy: It may be something realy dum...**

**Alice: well sorry i dont live up to your expectantions*heavy sarcasm*  
Lizzy:*rolls her eyes* anyways we would like for you to know that Rin was singing regret Message. we got the lyrics on '' if you would like to see the english translation it is also on the website! Just find the search bar and put in Riguretto Messeeji, if you can't find it, message me and I will type it up for you to see!**

**Alice: Yes! Thanks for reading! 3  
Lizzy: Please comment! **


	3. Electric Angel Pt 1

**Alice: Hi! We are back!**

**Lizzy: With comments : ) **

**Alice: Omi goodness!**

**Lizzy: What?**

**Alice: That couldn't be…**

**Lizzy: WHAAAAAAT?**

**Alice: Are you in a good mood?**

**Lizzy: Well yeah we got-**

**Alice: OMIGOODNESS I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! IM SO PROUD OF YOU**

**Lizzy: Now you are beginning to creep me out.**

**Alice: but it's amazing. I never thought I would live to see the day you have a smiley next to the things you say!**

**Lizzy:*rolls her eyes* well I-**

**Alice: *sighs* and then she rolls her eyes, thus ruining the moment**

**Lizzy:*rolls her eyes again* whatever, I am in a good mood a lot, but you lack in updating skills which puts me in a bad mood…**

**Alice: I am getting better at it!**

**Lizzy: What about your other fanfic? Hmmm?**

**Alice:*looks at the ground sheepishly* guilty**

**Lizzy: Yeah. Let's get to comments**

**Theanimeprincess96- Thank you! I know Alice has been thinking about this fanfic a lot and puts a lot of effort into it!**

**Alice: you flatter me! 3**

**Lizzy: don't take it personally!**

**Alice: **

**Anime4youandme- GRRR you always screw me up! I can't type your username correctly! **

**Lizzy: You can't type anything correctly!**

**Alice: Who do you think types the fanfic?**

**Lizzy: Who do you think screws it up?**

**Alice:*silence***

**Lizzy:*keeps staring at her, pushing at an answer*  
Alice: Let's move on with the story!**

_Streets of Tokyo_

_Part 1_

_Kaito POV_

I ran, and ran. I could feel my heart almost come right out of my chest. I could feel pumping everywhere on my body. I turned, hoping I had lost them, no I hadn't. I had to keep running. But, I didn't know how much longer I could go before collapsing. Sing… oh shit! I forgot about practice! I should have headed in that direction. I could have stopped running by now, they are probably worried sick. I couldn't do anything about it anymore, if I turned around now, I would be caught. That couldn't happen, who knows how long I would be gone, or if I would ever come back. I turned again, this time to see a man fire a bullet at me. I tried to dodge it, I did, in a sense, dodged it from the place where it could have fatally hit me. It hit me in the arm. I winced as I grabbed my arm, putting as much pressure as I could on it.

There it was. An ally, it led to a street, which led to the street the school was on. All I had to do was get there. Through traffic. Danger, well, it was worth a shot. When traffic seemed as slow as it would be for a while I shot through the middle of it. People were cursing at me, honking at me, some of them almost hit me, but I made it to the other side without dying. So at the current moment, I was successful. I dashed through the ally as fast as I could go as fatigued as I was. I turned onto the street of the school. I was relieved but I didn't stop running.

My eyesight became blurry, I heard my cell ring, and I ignored it. I couldn't see two feet in front of me, on the last ring I decided to push the talk button, so maybe they could come and help me. I breathed on the phone, trying to make out the words, 'I am gonna need help'. I heard someone say something, Miku, yeah it was Miku, but I couldn't make out her words. Then, I tripped over something. I had no idea what it. As soon as I hit the ground, I groaned. I couldn't see two inches in front of me, and then I only saw darkness, the last thing I heard was Miku, I finally made out her words, "He is trying to say something! He has to be close! Kaito! Kaito? Are you there?"

_End of Part 1_


	4. Electric Angel Pt 2

_Choir club_

_Part 2_

_Miku Hatsune POV_

"Luka!" I said worry filled my voice. She looked at me, concerned, "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked around, "Where is Kaito?" she looked towards the spot he normally stood, then the seat in which he sat in, as she looked in one last spot she said, "Why, he is right…" her voice stopped abruptly, "He isn't here!" she said, "He has never missed a practice, and he would normally tell someone if he was going to!" she said. Everyone looked at her for a second, they were all really confused. They gave weird looks on there faces like Luka was mentally ill or something! "Kaito's gone!" I yelled at them, they seemed to understand that.

Almost as if on queue, both Rin and Len flipped open there phones and began to call Kaito. Seeing that Len was already ringing, Rin put her phone away, taking Len's phone and putting it on speaker. For what felt like forever her didn't pick up. We all waited intensely. We were about to hang up when we heard him. He answered the phone! All we heard though was breathing, heavy huffing and puffing. "He is trying to say something!" I said, that had to be it. I heard Defoko say, "But what" I was silent, I had no idea. We heard a crashing sound, I had no idea what it was but I was beginning to get scared, "Kaito?" I muttered, what was going on? My heart raced and each breathe was shallower than the last.

I heard Kaito groan. "Oh my gosh" I muttered, and then yelled at them, "He is trying to say something! He has to be close!" I turned to the phone, "Kaito! Kaito? Are you there?" I then said weakly, "Kaito?" My heart stopped. Where was he? "Everyone, in a group, we need to look for him." She looked at Dell, "Why don't you and your sister stay here?" she suggested, "we don't wasn't to lose you again already" they nodded as she assigned groups. All I knew was I was with Rin and Len. We were the first ones to exit, mostly because of me. The second Luka said we could go I ran out of the school. The twins had to sprint to keep up with me.

I saw a throng of people crowded on the street. I knew it, I didn't know how, I just knew, "There" I pointed to the group of people and began to run towards them, this time Rin and Len kept up with me. I slowed down as I neared the group I pushed people out of the way, making my way to the front. Then a man pushed me back, "This is none of your business, go away girl!" I looked at the man, "It is my business!" I told him, trying to push to the front again. He pushed me into a group of people this time. "You aren't allowed to see him, your majesty" he told me, pinning me to a traffic light. I looked at the crowd, well it was disbanded now, and most of the people were watching Rin and Len. I got a clear view of the victim. I had been right, "Kaito!" I yelled trying to reach him. Someone was coming towards us, I didn't trust him. I had to get Kaito, Rin and Len out of here fast. So I did something I never did before. I kicked the man…in the crouch area. Once he let go I ran to Kaito, I picked him up moving as fast as I could to Rin and Len. When the people pinning Rin and Len down saw me with Kaito, they immediately let go of the twins. "Now!" I screamed. Luckily, they knew what I meant they began to run, I did too, but this time I was far behind them. I turned my head, they were gaining on me. I couldn't run with Kaito, but I didn't let go of him. Then I began to fall. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see what happened.

I didn't fall. I was in someone's arms. I opened my eyes, "Kaito!" I exclaimed, without saying anything he grabbed my hand and ran to the school. When Rin, Len, Kaito and I were all in the room, Rin took out her cell and called everyone. I was shaky from so much running, anticipation, and most of all, fear. Kaito looked at me, "Are you okay?" I nodded wearily, "Go sit down." He commanded me, I followed his orders. I tried to slow down my heart rate. It seemed like an impossible task.

Then I took a close look at Kaito, his arm was bleeding! "A-are you okay?" I asked staring at his arm. He followed my gaze, "Oh, this? Yeah I am fine" his smiled comforted me. I return the smile, and then looked down, blushing. "Uh," Kaito started, "will you sing me something? I haven't heard you sing yet."

"O-Okay" I said and began to sing,

**"WATASHI wa, utau no ga SUKI WATASHI ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai Kono koe wo SUKI dato iu ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara****ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai**  
**WATASHI ni "I" wo oshiete kureta**  
**Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka, **  
**ANATA de mitasareteru no****ANATA to irareru soredake de Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no****WATASHI wa, HITORI ga KIRAI Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI WATASHI wo atatamete kureru kara****HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai WATASHI ni uta wo atatete kureta Sono hi kara WATASHI no KOKORO no naka, ANATA de mitasareteru no****ANATA to irareru soredake de Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no****ANATA to irareru soredake de WATASHI no sekai, hirogaru no Maru de tenshi no hane mitai ni WATASHI no KOKORO, habataku no?****ANATA to irareru soredake de Denshi no KOKORO, furueru no Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni WATASHI no KOKORO, yusaburu no" **

When I finished I sighed, and Kaito clapped, so did a chorus of other that I hadn't noticed were in the room, "You have a really pretty voice" Kaito said, I blushed, "Not really" I mumbled. He looked at me, "Yes you do!" He argued. Then Luka came in, "Kaito! Where have you been?" she demanded, "Don't worry, I'm fine Luka, fine!" he tried to convince her, but she saw his arm, "No you are not! Practice today is over! Kaito, come on, we are going to get you wrapped up, that could get infected. I sighed, honestly Luka acted older. Rin and Len came over to me, "that was way to close; we have to be more careful next time." Len said. I looked at him, "What do you mean next time?" Rin replied for him, "This kind of stuff happens all the time at the club, I thought you already understood. We are all going to be in a position where out lives depend on the card that's dealt." Len nodded, "Having skill is just a plus in this game" He said.

I walked out leaving them behind. What on Earth did I get myself into?

**Lizzy: Crud!**

**Alice: What?**

**Lizzy: We almost forgot the disclaimers!  
Alice: Oh…**

**Lizzy: We do not own Vocaloid, or any of their songs!**

**You can get the translation for Electric Angel on . **

**Alice: Thank you for reading! **

**Lizzy: please comment!**

**((ok the chapter was really long so I split it into parts...btw fyi))**


	5. Bonus chapter

**Alice: Hello! And welcome to my very first BONUS CHAPTER!**

***the crowd roars, and fireworks appear*  
Lizzy: Yup, its kinda weird honestly…**

**Alice: Too bad, no one asked for your opinion!**

**Lizzy:*rolls her eyes* I didn't ask if they did.**

**Alice: Well aren't you nice! *heavy sarcasm***

**Anyways we don't own Vocaloid and there will not be a song in this chapter!**

**Lizzy: We won't talk about comments in this chapter either!**

_Miku Hatsune POV _

_Choir Club_

_Just as Regret Message ends when she notices Kaito is missing_

"Luka!" I said worry filled my voice. She looked at me, concerned, "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked around, "Where is Kaito?" she looked towards the spot he normally stood, then the seat in which he sat in, as she looked in one last spot she said, "Why, he is right…" her voice stopped abruptly, "He isn't here!" she said, "He has never missed a practice, and he would normally tell someone if he was going to!" she said. Everyone looked at her for a second, they were all really confused. They gave weird looks on there faces like Luka was mentally ill or something! "Kaito's gone!" I yelled at them, they seemed to understand that.

Almost as if on queue, both Rin and Len flipped open there phones and began to call Kaito. Seeing that Len was already ringing, Rin put her phone away, taking Len's phone and putting it on speaker. For what felt like forever her didn't pick up. We all waited intensely. We were about to hang up when we heard him. He answered the phone! All we heard though was breathing, heavy huffing and puffing. "He is trying to say something!" I said, that had to be it. I heard Defoko say, "But what" I was silent, I had no idea. We heard a crashing sound, I had no idea what it was but I was beginning to get scared, "Kaito?" I muttered, what was going on? My heart raced and each breath was shallower than the last.

Then the phone hung up, "Kaito!" I said, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me."Everyone, in a group, we need to look for him." She looked at Dell, "Why don't you and your sister stay here?" Luka suggested, "we don't want to lose you again already" they nodded as she assigned groups. All I knew was I was with Rin and Len. We were the first ones to exit, mostly because of me. The second Luka said we could go I ran out of the school. The twins had to sprint to keep up with me.

_Kaito POV_

_School Grounds_

I kept running I was almost there. Then I sighed, and rushed in, I thought I would never get here. The restroom. As soon as I washed my hands I returned to the club. I walked in, the only people here was Defoko and Dell, "Hey where is everyone?" they just stared, then Defoko said, "Kaito?" I nodded, then she added, "Why did you hang up?" I shrugged, "I thought you guys did. I was wondering why you called me" Dell cracked a smile, "Sis, why don't you call everyone. He was here all along, he needed to use the restroom!" I looked at him, "where did they go?" Dell laughed, "Looking for you! They heard you breathing heavily and thought you were running away from someone. They figured you were in trouble" I looked at him and I almost began to laugh. What an assumption! "Woops…" I said quietly.

**Alice: That's what could have happened!  
Lizzy: But it didn't cause we are better than that…at least I am, I don't know about Alice…**

**Alice: HEY!**

**Lizzy:*shrugs* its true**

**Alice: Whatever…we don't own Vocaloid**

**Lizzy: Please comment!**


	6. Gemini

Alice: hello and welcome to the next chapter of my fanfic where 3 people have been reading…

Lizzy: and she knows 2 of them, so Alice isn't very happy about that. Not to mention the fact that she hasn't been asked to her school dance yet.

Alice: HEY!  
Lizzy: But you want to go to the dance with someone, and that incident yesterday made u think you might have a chance!  
Alice: *blushed* NO, maybe, wait! How do you know?

Lizzy: I am a figment of your imagination, I am a part of you, OF COURSE I KNOW!  
Alice:*turns to her audience* please don't tell anyone, but I want my crush to ask me, but he can't cause his girlfriend is going…

Lizzy: how heartbreaking, unrequited love!

Alice: LIZZY!  
Lizzy: How about you tell them what happened?

Alice: *sighs* well during tech we were teasing each other. Me and my 2 best friends and 2 of my guy friends and we are telling each other who we think should go to the dance together. And me and my 2 best friends tell my guy friend that he should go to the dance with my other best friends and then that he should go to the dance with the girl everyone hates for reasons. Then my guy friend says that I should go to the dance with my other guy friend who was there.

Lizzy: you know, names would have helped a lot….

Alice: whatever! They are probably not gonna read it anyways!

Lizzy: that's true

Alice: If you did though, thanks a lot! 3

Lizzy: well now that that is over, lets get on with the story

Alice: We do not own Vocaloid or any of their songs!

Lizzy: Oh and lastly we have the comments!

Alice: Anime4youandme: I still can't type your name right!lol! Anyways I talk to you all the time so u don't need to break into my computer to read the next chapter! Anyways please don't!

Uchiha Bara: It is such a good thing I got you into Vocaloid! Lol! Or else I would only I have one reviewer: (

So ya! On with the story

_Rin POV  
_

_Kagamine household_

_After practice the day Kaito disappeared _

Len and I walked in. I sighed, "I hope we didn't scare Miku away. I like her, she is really nice!" Len hugged me, his hugs always made me feel better, "we didn't. I am sure of it, Miku isn't scared, she may be worried, but I know she doesn't want to stop going to the club" I jumped on Len, "thanks Len" I told him quietly.

"Rin, Len, you two are back early. Why?" my mom asked. I released myself from Len grabbed his hand and ran to the family room where my mother was knitting. "It is because Kaito went missing today and got back hurt so Luka cut practice short" Len told Mom. She nodded, "Oh, the poor dear. If he isn't at school tomorrow let me know and we can go visit him" Len and I nodded, "Okay" we said together.

We walked away, going into my room. For some strange reason, Len cant stop going into my room, probably because of my orange and yellow color scheme that he made me keep. I am used to it now though, most the time I am too lonely without him in here. "I'll be right back" he told me. I sat on my bed, today was filled with excitement. In a sense, it filled me with adrenaline and a lot of worry.

An orange flew towards me and miraculously I caught it. Len was already peeling his banana. I laughed, "It is always a banana!" Len laughed back, "And an orange for you!" I began to peel my orange, throwing the peel into the trash, somehow making it in every time. We ate in silence. We always seemed to do that, ever since Meiko came and would drink alcohol in my room, we got used to trying to hold our breath while eating.

I finished my orange just as Len threw his banana peel into the trash, "good job!" I told him, smiling. He returned the smile; "well after nine years of practice I had to make it sometime!" he had a point. Well in more than one way. It had not only been nine years since we began to hang out in my room, but I had the same color scheme for nine years straight! I can't believe I didn't notice, "You should really be the one with a yellow and orange room." I grumbled. Len laughed, rolling his eyes, "no, that wouldn't be manly." He said. I smirked, "If you ever had any trace of man in you to begin with!"

Len didn't say anything for a second and then said, "Do you need me to prove it to you?" I was different from Len and this was one of the ways. He wasn't thinking of it the way I was, "Ugh! Please no!" He looked at me, totally confused. You see what I mean? "What, I don't sound like a girl; do you not like my voice?" I held my breath, "no, no, no, just nothing" Len looked at me, "whatever" I think he muttered. Gosh it was so hard being older…

**Two weeks later**

**Miku Hatsune POV**

**Walking home from school with Rin and Len**

We were almost at Rin and Lens house when Rin blurted out, "did you hear about the new kid?" Len and I both looked at her, "What new kid?" Len asked, probably more confused than I was because Rin told everything to Len first. Rin took a deep breath, "He is a second year in Kaito's class and Luka said he has promise in the club! He has already been invited!"

"So kind of like Miku?" Rin threw her hand over Lens mouth, and then looked at me, by the look in her eyes I think it was because I wasn't supposed to hear that last comment. I tried to fight the temptation to ask about it, it won, "What about me?" I said at last. Rin and Len sighed, "If Luka asks its your fault" Rin muttered, then added, "You had a spot in the club even before your first day of school. Your mom sent in a request form, we voted on it and you got in. We aren't supposed to tell the person that had it done that's how they got in the club" Rin looked down, "I hoe you aren't mad" I hugged her, "Of course I'm not mad! It's okay Rin!" She hugged me back, "You always seem to help me out!" we laughed, even Len.

By then we were pretty much at the Kagamine house. Len opened the door and let us in, "We're home Mom!" Rin and Len yelled, "And we brought a friend!" We began to go into a room when there mom said, "Bring her here I want to- "then she saw us walking in, "oh! You beat me to it!" Len smiled slightly, then Rin hit him, he winced, "Keep it to yourself" she warned. Her hit looked like it hurt. I wouldn't want Rin to get mad at me.

Their mom was tall, lean with blonde hair, but what made her different from Rin and Len was her face structure and eye color. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of silver. "Hello" I told her, "I am Hatsune Miku." Their mother smiled, it was different from Rin and Len's but similar altogether, "I am Kagamine Yuki, are you in Rin and Len's class?" I shook my head; "No I am a first year" She looked confused for a second. "Of high school" Rin and Len told her. By her expression I could tell that a light bulb just lit up, "Oh! Well, would you like a snack? We have banana's, oranges, grapes, ice cream, and" she paused; I saw her eyes glance at some beer, why would they have that here? I saw Yuki's eyes leave abruptly, and then finished, "their father just brought leeks."

My eyes widened as I tried to keep myself from yelling, "Leeks please" I said, I absolutely loved leeks. It was the best food in the world! Yuki nodded, "okay" she handed me some Leeks, and gave Rin an orange and Len a banana, then Rin showed me to her room, "this is my room. Len and I pretty much spend our lives in here, not in Lens room." She emphasized the 'not in Lens room' I smiled, "I see" I said, laughing.

We ate in silence, I tried to start a conversation, but it ended quickly each time. As soon as they were all done I asked, "What was that all about?" They tilted their heads, confused then said, "Oh! You will see soon, next week probably!" I nodded, I had no idea what they meant, but I had to deal with it, so I brushed the topic away from my thoughts. I sighed, I guess they were bored because they began to sing, as if on que, "hanareteite mo sousa bokura wa Amakakeru seiza no uraomote Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo Sora wo koe hikareau jemini sa" then Len stopped singing and Rin began to sing, "futome ga sameta gozen niji totemo kowai yume wo mitanda hitori furueru konna toki dare ka dare ka tasukete yo" Then Len sang one line, "kono sora ga ochita you na kanashimi mo" and Rin followed that with another one lined verse, "mune no oku kara kikoete kuru" and it repeated, Len, "tokashite yuku atataka na rizumu sa" Rin, "kienai you ni dakishimete" Then they began to sing together again, "michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa me wo tojite kodou wo kanjite kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo kono oto de futari wa tsunagetteru" Then Len sang his own verse, "mayoikonda sono tori wa kanawan koi ni mune wo kogashita futashika na ashita tada ikiru no mo sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo, koko ni kite hane wo yasumete soshite kidzutsuita kokoro iyashite nakiyandara utaou ai no uta utaenakatta itsuka no ai no uta" Then Rin and Len sang again together, nearly finishing the song, "nee nakanaide samishii toki wa boku no koe ni mimi wo zumashite ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo kimi to boku to de mawaru chikyuu sa, hanareteite mo sousa bokura wa amakakeru seiza no uraomote sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo sora wo koe hikareau jemini sa" Rin finished the song singing, "hikareau jemini sa hikareau jemini sa"

I clapped when they were done, "Wow I just notice this is the first time I heard you two sing together! You guys sound great!" Rin and Len smiled, "Thanks!" They said together, "You know," Len started, "we really are Gemini" My mouth opened in awe, "That's amazing!" I exclaimed. Rin sighed, "There he goes again" she grumbled as Len told me about how they were connected. I was amazed, its when you learn something new that you want something really bad. In this case, I wished I had a twin.

_Gemini? _Was went through my mind as I left, _I wonder what would happen if one of them got kidnapped…_

**Alice: foreshadow…there is a foreshadow in this chapter!**

**Lizzy: YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM!  
Alice: sorry! I couldn't help it!**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* whatever**

**Alice: awwww…**

**Lizzy: what?**

**Alice: you were on a roll. I thought you wouldn't roll your eyes this chapter.**

**Lizzy:*ignores* so we do not own the song Gemini or the translation. But Alice did come up with the name and physical description of Rin and Lens mom in this chapter**

***Applause*  
Alice: Thank you, Thank you!*bows***

**Lizzy: Yeah right, anyways we don't own Vocaloid either, so don't think we do cause you would be wrong!**

**Alice and Lizzy: thanks for reading! Please comment!**

**Lizzy: OMG I just noticed that I have been saying something at the same time as you almost every chapter…!**


	7. Please dont leave Len

**Alice: I am finally updating**

**Lizzy: that's nice**

**Alice: come on people please start commenting! I want reviews!**

**Lizzy: just get on with the story**

**Alice: Kay!**

_Rin POV_

_Late at night_

It was the middle of the night and, boy was I tired. I had spent the entire day with Miku and Len. I sighed, Meiko, Neru and everyone else was supposed to come back tomorrow. They ended staying an extra week. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting. I walked into my room as Len was exiting, "Len, where are you going?" I asked sleepily. He looked at me, he seemed surprised, "Oh, Rin, I am just going out for a second, I will be right back" He gave me a hug. He was obviously shaky, "It may be a while though" he muttered in my ear. My eyes widened, "What are you trying to do?" I tried to sound really serious and concerned, I was, but I was so tired I sounded like if I didn't get sleep I would die. Then I added, "I am going with you!" He looked at me and laughed, "Strong words for someone who can barely stay awake" He picked me up and began to take me to my bed, I fought against him, but it wasn't long before all my energy was drained, I fell asleep, "Don't get hurt" I muttered before completely losing cautiousness.

_Len POV_

I grabbed Rin; she couldn't come with me she would get hurt. I couldn't let that happen. She fought me, keeping me from moving that much, but not long after she was completely worn out, "Don't get hurt" she muttered before falling asleep in my arms, I smiled slightly, "No guarantee's" I mouthed. I set her in her bed and tucked her in. "Goodbye, Rin, I don't know when I will be back" I left the room, grabbed a banana and walked out of the house.

Before long I met with a bunch of tough gang boys, "So you are here" Said one of them, they all laughed, "What an idiot!" A different one said, and then added, "He will really do anything for his stupid little sister!" I was filled with rage at that last comment, as two of the gang members grabbed my arms, I tried to push myself away from them, "Rin isn't stupid!" I yelled loudly. The guy who talked first said, "Shut him up" I guessed he was the leader, "Let go of me!" I yelled at them, I felt clothe around my mouth, I struggled against it, but the gang won, it began to tighten around my mouth. I kept squirming to be released from their grasp. My attempts were futile.

"That boy is such a pest, he should sleep." The leader said. I felt something hit the back of my head, and immediately I blacked out.

_Rin POV_

_The next morning_

I woke up, my dream was strange, Len kept saying, 'No guarantees' and, 'Goodbye, Rin I don't know when I will be back' my eyes filled with tears, "Len!"I yelled. Nothing happened, Len wasn't coming, "Len!" I repeated. Still, nothing, where was he, "Len? Len?" I began to chant his name loudly. My mother came in, "Rin, Len isn't here!" Her voice was obviously worried. Then all my memories of the night before were returned to me, as I relived every part of that moment in a flash. It wasn't a dream, none of it. Len had left, he had either run away or been kidnapped. He wouldn't run away, he loved this life. All the bananas he wants! So when he went outside he was kidnapped! "He is gone!" I cried, "It's all my fault! I should have tried harder to stop him, everything! It's my fault!" Mom sat next to me with the phone and dialed the police. I sat right next to her as she filed Len as missing.

I gulped down tears and began to get ready for school. Why was this happening? I walked out, my mom saw me and gave me a big hug, "It will be all right Rin, Len will be fine, you did nothing wrong" But I could tell by her voice that I did everything wrong.

I ran into Miku on my way to school, "Hey, Miku" I said trying to sound as normal as I could, "Rin, where is Len?" Was the first thing she said! I sighed, she probably couldn't help but notice, we were always together, I bit my lip, "He is sick" I said, about to cry. Miku laughed, "Don't be so worried about him, Rin. He will be better soon!" I wished her words were true.

When we got to school I heard laughter echo throughout the school, "Meiko is back sooner than I thought," I muttered halfheartedly.

**Alice: Sudden switch in POV**

_Miku POV_

Someone laughed like a drunken woman, "What an idiot," I muttered. I heard Rin say something, but I didn't say anything, she was really worried about Len getting better from being sick. I felt bad for her. I have her a hug. Then the bell rang and we went to our class. At practice I saw Rin go to the restroom. I walked into the room, everyone was there laughing and reuniting. There was a girl with a long blonde side ponytail, another girl with silver hair in a purple bow, then a boy with the same silver hair, and that was it.

Then a girl with brown hair walked in, "Hey where is Bakaito?" Kaito looked up, "That's not my name" He said, she just rolled her eyes, then looked around, just as Rin walked in she said, "Where is Shota?" Who was shota. Rin answered her question, "Sick." She said, then sat down. The brunette and Blonde stared at her, "No he isn't." The blonde said. Then Rin replied angrily, "How would you know, Neru? You have been gone for three weeks!" The Neru girl looked at her, "And you think that means I don't know what happens to my cousins?" So Rin, Len and Neru were cousins? I was very confused. Then the brunette ran to her, "Rin Kagamine! Where is Len?" Tears filled Rin's eyes, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault. I let him leave! I couldn't stop him!" She began to cry like a baby, "I let Len get kidnapped. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing.

_Neru POV_

"And you think that means I don't know what happens to my cousins?" I yelled at Rin. She was hiding something. I could tell. Meiko ran up to her, "Rin Kagamine! Where is Len?" Rin began to cry and said, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I let him leave! I couldn't stop him! I let Len get kidnapped!" My eyes widened, "Len" I whispered weakly and fell to my knees. I covered my face with my hands, the tears just wouldn't stop.

**Alice: Well now Len is kidnapped!**

**Lizzy: that sucks for him doesn't it**

**Alice: you are so mean! Anyways you may have noticed I didn't do a song this chapter…**

**Lizzy: she gave up on songfic**

**Alice: yes so there will not be the whole, every chapter= one song anymore. So ya hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lizzy: Please review!**


	8. Dandelion Promise

**Alice: Hello there!**

**Lizzy: HI!**

**Alice: Well this is the soonest I have updated a chapter!**

**Lizzy: Probably, she has updating issues**

**Alice: Honestly I do…**

**Lizzy: She even admits it!**

**Alice: Whatever. So me and anime4youandme are working on our Rin and Len cosplays! We plan on going to Comicon! Yup! And then we will do paper plane/prisoner ones! Lolz**

**Lizzy: I can't exactly cosplay because I am just a part of Alice's imagination! **

**Alice: Yup hahahaha! Well I have begun to get more reviews after changing the summery and having Len get kidnapped…its about time!  
Lizzy: Alice was coming close to giving up this fanfic because no one was reviewing!**

**Alice: Lizzy! Shut your trap!1 anyways thanks uchiha bara( my best friends irl) for commenting, and anime4youandme( my other best friend in real life) for commenting and finally showing me the amazing epic paradise of light and shadow video! Lolz I am listening to it right now!**

**Thank you Cathy-Yu for reviewing! 3 your review made me decide to update!**

**And thanks Azn-Rinny for reviewing (duh!) I love comments! 3**

**Lizzy: We do not own Vocaloid, we wish we did**

**Alice: That would be fun, **

**Anime4youandme (what I think she would say): Well I get LEN!**

_Len POV_

_The next day_

My eyes quickly fluttered open, 'where am I' I thought. My mouth was very sore and my vision was still distorted from just waking up, I tried to say, 'hello? Is anyone there?' but what came out was, "Elo? I ahywa hea?" Then I remember everything, "Win!" I cried, what I meant to say was Rin, but because my mouth couldn't close, that's just what ended up coming out of my mouth, what time was it? I had to get home before she woke up! I shook vigorously to try and break free, but along with my mouth, my hands were tied together and my feet were the same. Damn it. Normally I wasn't the one to use bad words (Meiko was), but this was serious. I knew everyone part of the band was in danger of getting kidnapped and beaten up, but I never thought it would happen to me! What was I going to do?

Someone opened the door, it was a boy, a little older than me with huge arms and a bulky body, "Hey twerp" it was the leader of the gang! I couldn't forget his voice. I held in my anger as he untied the rope from around my face, I closed my mouthed and was relieved when moist saliva returned to it. I waited for him to remove the rest of the roped from my body, but he didn't. I had false hope. Sighing I said, "Where am I?" He smirked, grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled me off the ground do I was looking straight into his eyes; they were electric blue, just like ours. Well Rin's eyes and my own. "You expect me to tell you?" He said, emphasizing the 'me' and the, 'you'. He dropped me, I hit the floor like a rock, I looked back at him, "Well yes, I do" He stared at me, his eyes filled with hatred. He exited the room, again leaving me alone saying, "He is so stupid, what an idiot."

So who was supposed to help me now?

Someone?

Anyone?

PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!

_Rin POV_

""I am empty without him, a pb and j without jelly, a sundae without ice cream, a flower with no petals. Len is my other half. I am just the peanut butter, the chocolate syrup, and the flower. I am not beautiful without him. Why did he have to go? Why him and not anyone else?"I cried, this is who I really was without Len; we were always together because we were made to be together. That is why we exist, to be with each other! Luka came up to me, "That is an interesting thought," she started, "but, Rin, Peanut butter is still good with toast, right? And we can use chocolate syrup to make chocolate milk, you see?" She smiled. I didn't return her loving smile, "But what about the flower, Luka? You didn't think of that did you?" I yelled, "You don't understand, I am alone without Len!" I began to storm out, ignoring what everyone said to me, and then I heard Neru say, "What about the Dandelion wish you and Len made?"

I stopped moving and I remembered Neru, Len and I in a park. It was over by our old house and Neru, Len and I would play together there all the time. One day there were a lot of dandelions there. We spent the entire day making wishes on those flowers. At last there was one more, Len and I had picked it up at the same time, we began to argue over who would get to wish upon it when a gust of wind came and blew all the petals away. Len and I almost cried, and then Neru told us, "That is good luck! Rin can keep the stem and you two will have good luck!" I was 7 then, so I believed it, but I still kept that stem just in case. Neru's mom had pressed it for me.

Then Neru said as we left the park, "See all the stems, aren't they beautiful?" Both Len and I shook our heads in disagreement. Neru looked surprised, then she said, "But every time I look at them I see the beauty in their hearts. They are very happy because now you two are happy. You made many wishes off of their petals. Now do you see?" I remember looking really hard, but not seeing anything new, but now I understand what Neru meant. She meant that we may not be able to see their beauty, but, their hears were so beautiful that being pretty didn't matter to them. That they knew, no matter what some one out there will think they are pretty. What Neru was telling me now was, flowers don't need their petals to be pretty, or happy, they just live, and cherish each moment as it comes and goes.

The 'Dandelion wish' I made was, 'I want every flower to think they are pretty, even if not everybody thinks they are…'

Neru came up and hugged me, "I am glad you remember" she said. Tears formed in my eyes, "Sorry Neru" She squeezed me tighter, "It is all right"

**Alice: So, what did you think of the 'Dandelion Wish'? it took me forever to figure out how to spell dandelion!  
Lizzy: If anyone notice when reffering to dandelions Alice used the term, flowers and not, weeds. Well that is because Alice recently found out what the different is between flowers and weeds.**

**Alice: fwi my parents are landscapers/master gardeners. But a majority of the difference is simply if people want them or not. And in this story they were a wanted plant by the children, so I reffered to it as a flower.**

**Both: Please Review!**


	9. Escape!

**Alice: I am back!  
Lizzy: You are probably wondering what's with the gap between her updates…**

**Alice: Its because I have updating issues.**

**Lizzy: So you know the authors that make it their life goal to update once a week?**

**Alice: I am not one of them, I make sure I update whenever I get around to it…**

**Lizzy: Or decide you feel like it…**

**Alice: True…very true**

**Lizzy: Whatever, time for comments!**

**Alice: We only have three…okay lets start comments in order of importance…the most important being, Cathy Yu, then Uchiha bara, and last Anime4youandme!1**

**Lizzy: Wow that's-**

**Alice: JUST KIDDING! All of our comments our equally important, I was just teasing my friends! Especially anime4youandme!**

**Cathy Yu- I don't update fast, I just felt like updating a day after I updated, and what WILL Miku do?Well we will find out in this chapter…**

**Uchiha Bara: YOU BETTER LIKE THE WISH! You also better get some black fabric…lolz**

**Anime4youandme: you only said that because I would take Len away if you weren't nice…jk I know better that to get between you and Len loz! : )**

**Lizzy: Oh and anyone who is reading this for MikuXLen kicks, you might as well get out because Miku is (probably going to end up with-**

**Alice: STOP you are going to spoil it!  
Lizzy: says the person who never updates…**

_Len POV_

_That afternoon_

_After he woke up from a (slightly random) nap_

I woke up with my head feeling like it was a weight pushing upon my body, not to mention I was tired and my eyelids were still heavy, so trying to see was out of the question. I sighed, deep inside I knew exactly where I was, but there was not a single cell inside of me that wanted to admit it, so I just kept with the(obviously false) belief that I was still sleeping in my bed. That pretend paradise only lasted a moment, before lond someone entered, the door emitting a loud CREAK, well that woke me up! I jumped up and looked at whoever was coming in. It was a young girl, about Miku and Neru's age, with dark black hair and black eyes, "Who are you?" I asked her boldly.

She returned just a fierce stare, one that sent harsh chills throughout my body, she grabbed a scythe from her back and lashed it out towards me. I closed my eyes tight, my life flashing before my eyes, this lady was going to kill me!

I opened my eyes, expecting pain and, obviously blood, but it wasn't to be seen. So I was alive? I thought the girl was going to kill me! Instead she had, quite smoothly, release the ropes that were tied around my arms and legs. Her scythe retreated away from me, I let out a silent sigh of relief, "So, who are you?" I asked, calmly, this time. She place that scythe of hers back to its rightful place on her back, "Either your savior or your worst nightmare, Zatsune."

'I kind of hope Zatsune is my savior….'I thought, then I said, "I am Kagamine Len." I looked into her eyes, and examined her, and suddenly I noticed that she looked almost exactly like a gothic Miku, and this girls name sounded just like Miku's 'Hatsune' without thinking I suddenly asked, "What is your given name?"

Zatsune stared at me, her silence making each second longer as it passes, then she finally said, "Miku" I said nothing, there was no words to express my disbelief, my inability to believe this, I finally made out, "Do you know Hatsune Miku?" She stared at me, again, and this time she shifted her gaze and sat down, "I am supposed to be making your life a nightmare," she started, supposed, that's a good word, hopefully, I think that would mean she isn't going to kill me. Last time I checked, no dying was good, then she added, "Hatsune is technically me, I am technically Hatsune, but because she was more appalling and prettier, she got to go to the outside world rather than me. So I am just here, waiting for my chance to see the outside world for myself." I couldn't see her face, but I was sure she was crying, "Its okay, you WILL see the world someday." Zatsune smirked, "I wish it was that easy, I can't, Len, I simply can't. My body is powered by darkness, so I will wait in the darkness until I can survive with light." I sighed, and stood up, "okay, if that is what you want"

Then there was a loud knock on the door, "You keeping you side the bargain, Miku?" I saw anger flare in her eyes as she walked out without even saying goodbye, a secret flick of the hand was the only sign I saw.

Whoever was knocking on the door walked in, "looks like she didn't do a good enough job" He said through his breathe. He ran to me and punched me in the face, and suddenly saw a knife. Was THIS guy going to kill me? I am sure there is nothing to stop him! What is going to happen to me? The man threw his arm back, ready to stab and give off the fatal blow at any second. Just as his knife came flying towards me, a black scythe blocked an easy kill, instead he managed to slice my arm. I winced, but swallowed any sound of pain I could make, "Thanks Miku" I said then she grabbed my good arm and began to run to the nearby forest.

By the time we even saw the forest I was exhausted, then I realized Miku was outside, "Zatsune?" Without looking back she said, "I will be okay, no one will see me, no light shall hit me" She was doing this for me? By the time we finally stopped, I could barely breath, not to mention we were probably in the middle of the forest, where would we get any food or water here?

"I am so thirsty, I am going- " Zatsune sighed, "there is a fresh river water source right there," she pointed to my right, so we had water, then Zatsune added, "Don't worry about food, I can hunt and gather" So food wasn't an issue either, "Where will we sleep?" I looked towards her and a tent was perfectly set up, we were good, or were we? All I wanted was to go and see Rin again, and what do I get? A girl who is just like Miku that I am camping with great, just great….

I heard the trees rustle, "I figured you two would be here twerp" I knew that cursed voice anywhere, it was that gang leader!

**Alice: What is gang leader guy gonna do now?**

**Lizzy: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Alice: So I guess you don't get to know what Miku will do about Len in this chapter, whatever**

**Lizzy: Have fun trying to figure out what will happen next!**

**Alice: Until I decide to update again,**

**Both: See ya! Please comment!**


	10. Thanks Meiko

**Alice: okay so I got a review saying I am a slow updater**

**Lizzy: I didn't need a review to know that.**

**Alice: because I am lazy and such I am just gonna disclaim and do comments later.**

**Lizzy: we don't own Vocaloid.**

**Alice: all done!**

***Warning* in this chapter there will be a reference to Hell**

_Len POV_

Great. We were caught. It was my end. The guy was going to kill me. I just knew it. Then Zatsune stepped up, "What do you need with Len?" the guy came up to her, "Why are you defying me?" Zatsune grabbed her scythe, "and why aren't you scared?" she challenged. The leader grabbed a knife, "Miku."

"Ryu"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I? Why did you try and kill the boy in the first place?"

"He, is HIM"

"He is? No, he couldn't be!" okay now I was seriously confused. Last time I checked I was Len Kagamine and Zatsune knew that. So apparently I was this guy that isn't liked by Ryu for I reason I am oblivious of. Well my day just got worse. Zatsune turned to me, "Is this true?" I shrugged, "honestly, I couldn't tell you. Who is 'HIM'?" I asked. Zatsune looked at me like I was totally insane, "so…?" I asked. She sighed and said something under her breath, then she turned away, back towards Ryu. This to me was a good thing.

_Meiko POV_

Len, he got himself kidnapped. Just great, he is gonna need someone like me to save that little butt of his. He isn't going to have any idea on how to defend himself! He, like Kaito, can only run. He can't defend himself; he doesn't even know how to blow a decent punch! He does know the cheap shot, which will do him some sort of good, I guess. Looks like I am stuck trying to find the shota and saving him. I sighed, what an annoyance he is. Getting himself kidnapped like this? What a retard!

I walked out of the door. It was pitch black outside, the only time THEY could come out. Demons. They walked the lands of Japan in the night. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't scared one bit, but one of the demons would kill Len without even noticing. I began to run, where? Well honestly, I had no idea. I was just following my instincts. That all I could really do. And where did my instincts take me? a forest, like that was going to help me. But I didn't disobey, I ran into that forest anyways. Soon I heard voices, I didn't recognize them. Just to be safe I climbed into a tree, I saw three people, a man with long brown-ish hair, a girl who looked like Miku just with black hair, and a blonde headed shota. Looks like my instincts were right, nothing new. Actually this was quite new.

I sighed; the shota has gotten himself into trouble and freaked out the entire group. It was time to get his damn butt kicked.

_Len POV_

Zatsune stared at Ryu, but for some reason I got the feeling I was being watched and it was making me very uncomfortable. I looked around nervously. I was sure someone was watching me! Before I knew it, Ryu was coming at me with a knife and Zatsune was getting up from the ground. How had I missed all of that? I closed my eyes, so now was the real end. I felt slight wind against my face and looked up, there was a girl I knew wearing all red, "Meiko?" I asked quietly, she turned her head, "Hey Len!" Meiko was holding the knife between her hands, don't ask how, I was just a witness. "Mieko!" I exclaimed joyfully.

Mieko pushed me aside as she jumped the opposite direction, Ryu ran straight forward. Ryu kept throwing nasty glances at Meiko and I. Ryu ran to me, then stopped. There was a pair of arms around his neck. He dropped the knife, Mieko signaled for me to get it. I picked it up and pointed the blade at Ryu. Meiko laughed, "Look who is victorious!" Ryu growled, then smiled, "Mieko!" I warned just as Ryu elbowed her in the shoulder and ran away. "Shit!" Meiko cursed she turned around and glared at Zatsune, I was about to introduce the two when they pointed at each other and said, "You!" in unison.

I pointed my fingers at the both of them, "You- know- wait – how?" was all that came out. Mieko laughed, "Hey shota, we met in Hell a few years back. I stared, "What?" she laughed even more. Zatsune walked up to me, "It is true Len. I am a demon of Hell. I can only roam the Earth at the night. That is why I cant experience the real word." I was utterly speechless. Eventually I said, "So how do you know Meiko" The two laughed, "Well that is a long story!"

**Alice: isn't it terrible!  
Lizzy: the fact that the chapter sucks?**

**Alice: no you can tell this is the beginning of the end of this fic!**

**Lizzy: Hey but then you can start all the fics you have been wanting to start!**

**Alice: Yeah! Like the Cendrillion and Return to Zero ones!  
Both: please review!**


	11. Return Home

**Alice: Guess what I am finally updating!**

**Lizzy: You should have finished this fic a LONG time ago!**

**Alice: Whatever, I take my time**

**Lizzy: *laughs* ya right!**

**Alice: REVEIWS**

**There was only one**

**Lizzy: COME ON PEOPLES**

**Alice: You all wonder why I never update**

**Lizzy: Because you people NEVER review**

**Alice: If there aren't more reviews for this chapter something bad may happen**

**Lizzy: Well start the story**

**Alice: we don't own Vocaloid, we don't even own Ryu**

_Len POV_

" Ok, it's a long story right, well I think I have time" I said. I never thought Hell would be involved in this, it was kind of awkward. I sat against a tree in the moonlight. Meiko and Zatsune sat near me. Meiko sighed, "Okay, but I am getting you back by morning, Rin is worried sick." I agreed, knowing her, she probably feels guilty. Zatsune started, "It was about 6 years ago…"

"5?"Meiko interrupted, Zatsune shrugged, but continued, "I was a normal demon, killed, ate souls, things like that. Even so, I longed I would one day be given the glory to eat Miku Hatsune's soul, the one who took everything away from me." Then Meiko began her small speech, " And I was a normal preteen, getting into a little more trouble than some of my friends." Zatsune laughed, "You mean a lot?" Meiko laughed too, as she nodded, then continued, "I would cheat, steal, threaten, fight, stuff like that. And one day, I picked a fight with some high school gang and didn't know they had some toys on them, some rather deadly ones. It was five against one, and the five all have knives and other sharp things. After the fight they left me there to bleed to death. And somehow the trouble I caused got e into Hell." Zatsune nodded, "No one is sure why she went to Hell instead of Heaven, but no one asks. When I saw her and the sins she had committed I laughed and said, 'are you sure you are at the right place?' she shrugged so I made a deal with the child."

"I am not much of a child anymore!" Meiko argued. Zatsune laughed, "True, anyways so I made a deal with her, that I would return her to the world of the living secretly if she found Miku and became her friend. She agreed and I returned her, she came back her with complete knowledge of demons, and soul reapers. Well the souls in Hell didn't appreciate that so I was banished to the world of the living. It sucks. I can't be normal." Meiko nodded, "Yup, took me a while to find Miku though, good thing she could sing or else I would never have found her!" I stared in disbelief, so Meiko has died before. She had gone to the depths of Hell and back. I had known her for so long I couldn't believe I didn't know. I stood up, "I guess we should go." Meiko began walking away, "See you around" she told Zatsune. I began to follow her when suddenly I remembered something, "Zatsune?" I faced her, she looked up, "Hmm?" I sighed, "Earlier that Ryu guy said I was 'him' could I get an explanation?" She laughed, then nodded, " I understand why you would want one. 'He' is the only one who can turn me into a human. I don't believe in 'him', but Ryu said 'he' existed and I believed him and obeyed his orders, it was stupid of me, I should have known 'he' hadn't existed," I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder," he wont turn you human, but I am sure 'he' actually does exist.' And with that I left.

When I caught up to Meiko she said, "What was that all about Shota?" I shook my head, "nothing, now lets go home!" I began to run home. I knew my way back from the forest. Meiko kept up with me, but she obviously wasn't really trying. I barged into my door, "I am Home!" I yelled. I heard two, maybe three familiar voices say, "Len?" in unison. In the hallway appeared Rin, Miku, and Neru. I smiled and gazed into Rin's beautiful eyes, "I'm home, Rin" I opened my arms for a hug and she ran to me with tears in her eyes to get the hug. "I am not dreaming right, you really are home?" I nodded, "I really am home!" she began trying to hit me, it wasn't working, but she said, "Stupid! How could you leaver me! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cried. I hugged her tighter, "I love you Rin" I whispered in her ear. Her tears poured down some more, "I… I love you too!" I looked up, " HI Neru" She was better at giving me a beating. She punched my arm, "You are really stupid, you know. You worried everyone. No joke, EVERYONE. You seem to think that if you go missing no one will care. Do you know how many people you hurt? STUPID!" Miku nodded with her arms crossed, trying not to cry, "Yes. Stupid" was all she said. I grabbed Rin's hand, "Everyone, I am VERY sorry, it wasn't my intention to get kidnapped you know." Neru sighed, "So you figured it was safe to walk out randomly in the middle of the night, when the worst people come out?" I had no come back for that, Neru was just too good. I just stood there and looked at the ground sheepishly accepting all criticism. "Well I need to go, see you at school!" she said as she left. I had totally forgotten about school. I probably had a ton of assignments due! I hoped I had enough time to make them all up!

_The next day at school in the music room after school_

I walked in to see tons of familiar faces, Defoko, Dell, Luka, Kaito, Leon, and many more. They all came to greet me. I didn't realize how much they missed me. I nearly cried, but I stayed strong. For everyone. I decided then, I would never go out alone ever again. But shouldn't I have decided that in the first place?

**Alice: I decided in the middle of the chapter this was going to be the last chapter**

**Lizzy: what else would you have put?**

**Alice: No idea**

**Lizzy: ok so Thank you**

**Uchiha Bara**

**Anime4uandme**

**Chibis of evil**

**Azn-Rinny**

**Cathy Yu**

**For reviewing in this fanfic, but you all still have to review for the last chapter, same with anyone else who reads this**

**Both: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
